pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (UnleashedLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style)
UnleashedLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Joy - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Sadness - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Samuraitchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Soulful Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Little Miss Sunshine (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Dionne Warwick *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (UnleashedLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UnleashedLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UnleashedLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Linda Gunderson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UnleashedLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Princess Eilonwy We Should Cry *Inside Out (UnleashedLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UnleashedLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (UnleashedLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UnleashedLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style): Sweet Heart Mouse's First Date? *Inside Out (UnleashedLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Linda.PNG|Linda Gunderson as Joy PrincessEilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Sadness Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Riley Andersen Tigger.jpg|Tigger as Bing Bong Category:UnleashedLooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG